Megumi Fujii
Megum Fujii '''(born April 26, 1974) is a top ranked Japanese mma fighter in the 115 pound division, and considered one of the best pouind for pound fighters in the world. Fujii is undefeated with a 21-0 record. Background Biography Fujii has won the Japanese Sambo championship, as well as being a two time Pam-Am Brazilian jiu-jitsu champ in 2004 and 2006. She also placed 3rd in the ADCC world championships twice in 2005 and 2007. Fujii is trained by Pride MMA veteran Hiroyuki Abe and top heavweight mma fighter Josh Barnett. She also trains other female fighters, such as top ranked Hitomi Akano. |- | Debut and Beginning Success Megumi Fujii began her career with an impress :40 second win over Yumi Matsamoto sat a Smackgirl event in August 2004 Fujii would make her U.S. debut three months later at Hook 'n' Shoot, defeating fomer UFC commenator Erica Montoya via decsion. This would be Montoya's last match. Fujii Takes on the World Fujii would come back to Japan to face a many different opponents from different countries, including Brazil's Ana Michelle Tavares, Korea's Dah Le Chon, and fellow country women Misaki Takimoto and Keiko Tamai. In what is a signature moment in Fujii's career, she would submit Australian Serin Murray in an ankle lock, breaking her ankle. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; "| '''MMA Record |- |thumb|500px|left|Fujii vs. Serin Murray | |- | Fujii vs. The Americans Several Americans faced Fujii towards the middle of her career. She would breifly head back to the U.S. in March 2007 to defeat Cody Welchlin via armbar in the first round. | |- |thumb|500px|left|Fujji vs. Cody Welchlin | |- |Her toughest American opponent would be Lisa Ward at Bodog Fight Vancouver in August 2007. Ward was lose officially by armbar, but has protest the loss ever since due to bad officiating. | | |- | Undefeated Hometown Girl Fujii would continue her streak in Tokyo throughout 2008 and 2009, creating a streak of submission wins (mostly by armbar) against some of the top females in the 115 pound division; including Saori Ishioka and "Windy" Tomoi Sunaba. | |- |thumb|500px|left|Fujii vs. Windy Tomomi | |- | Bellator's Ultimate Challenge Fujii would sign to Bellator MMA in 2010, and defeated Sarah Schneider in a special attraction match in June. This would be first time Fujii would win by tko. Fujii would enter the Bellator 115 pound tournament, which pitted the top 115 pound females in the world against each other for the Bellator women's title. Fujii would win her opening round match verses wrestler Carla Esparza. | |- |thumb|500px|left|Fujii vs. Caral Esparza Round 2 | |- | Fujii would go on to rematch Lisa Ward in the Bellator semi-finals. Ward, after disputing her armbar loss to Fujii in their first encounter, would tap in only 99 seconds. Fujii would make MMA history by being the first fighter, male or female, to reach 22-0. | |- |thumb|350px|left | |- | style="width: 500px; "| Professional Fight Record Websites http://www.megumifujii.com | |}